Ronin - Firefall Fanfiction
by AurielAndProud
Summary: PLEASE NOTE, THIS IS NO LONGER BEING WRITTEN. (Please note this is in this section because Firefall isn't currently available as a game to publish fanfiction about) Close to the end of the war, the Accord has hired Ares teams to sort out the loose ends it has left behind. One team does so, but makes a surprising discovery.
1. Prologue

"I remember working here, before the war y'know? Back when this place wasn't quite so... wild."  
"Before the Necronus, the melding and the war in general you mean?" Two Accord soldiers leaned idly against the wall of an old mining facility, watching a team of engineers get everything up and running. Occasionally one of them would swear, but it was barely audible above the the mechanical din.  
"Well, that, yeah. I suppose that did screw it up a bit didn't it?" A noise like a high pitched buzz echoed up an exhaust pipe, followed by muffled swearing from below the soldier's feet.  
"Yeah... I didn't know our second team could make that kind of noise - we should probably go and see which of them is missing a finger." Laughing, the pair meandered down the steps to the underground level, boots clicking on the metal floor.  
"The hell's going on? That was quite a noise!" Three engineers and a biotech were milling around, one of the engineers pointing angrily at a warped electro-saw.  
"They tried to cut through this door and the saw complained, per se." Stepping back, the biotech shrugged in the general direction of the engineers.  
"You should've seen the sparks - I was wondering why they'd set off fireworks."  
"Look, we tried to cut through the door here and it wasn't really the best idea. Wouldn't accept any code we gave it." One of the engineers picked the saw up.  
"Now we've got a sealed door and a 3k saw to sort. Great, right?"  
"Yeah, but hold on - this isn't Omnidyme tech. It's Astrek. That would be why the bloody saw broke, only being an S-60. You'd need an S-61 to cut through this thing if the normal two foot doors of today's AA are anything to go by." Banging on the door, another engineer put her ear up to the door.  
"If anything, this one's thicker. Maybe three feet?" Looking at the panel again, she muttered something under her breath.  
"Do me a favor and call in an S-61 will you? Maybe see if there's a code lurking somewhere in the system first though. Might be easier." Picking up the saw, she unscrewed the head and removed the blade.  
"Right then. OS, patch me through to HQ."  
" _Patching. Opening transmission._ " The mechanical voice responded, static following briefly.  
" _This is Accord HQ. What do you need 81?_ "  
"We have a tech situation HQ. Astrek door here with the code N-64. It's about three feet thick and the techies can't cut it open. Do you happen to have a code we can use to get it open?" A few moments of silence followed as the operator searched the database.  
" _Uh, that's a dead-end project 81. Why do you need to get it open?_ " He almost sounded hesitant. The female engineer pointed to the cable, saying something about auxiliary power.  
"The power's coming from there, so we need to get in there to reboot the repulsor." More silence.  
" _The code's 9161. Get in and get out asap. Command's not happy._ "  
"Roger..." Rolling his eyes, 81 closed the transmission and sighed.

"9161, in and out. Command doesn't like it for some reason."  
"What, don't like us doing our job? I thought that was the government's job!" Everyone laughed, an engineer tapping away at the console. A creak or two later, the door started to grind open.  
"Now we've just gotta hope the saw didn't kill the machinery." Turning a flashlight on, 81 stepped into the dark room beyond the door, shining the light around until he found the power controls.  
"I'd be more worried about whether the power still goes, not going to lie." Flipping a couple of switches, the lights whirred as they warmed up.  
" _Caution, only primary systems online. Power minimal._ "  
"What the hell? Computer, explain?" Lights flashed on down a long corridor, illuminating another pair of doors.  
" _Power levels at four point three-five percent. Three percent of remaining power dedicated to life support unit._ "  
"Life support? What the hell is this place?"  
" _Astrek N-64 Research Facility, level one entrance. Would you like a map?_ " Wandering down the corridor, 81 pushed the doors open and shone his flashlight around the metal walls beyond.  
"Uh... Yes..." Bending over a rail, 81 stumbled a bit in shock as the light dropped away down a huge cavern, the odd light illuminating a few doors and platforms.  
"Then get me Accord HQ. They need to see this."

"70! Get in here!" Jumping a little, the biotech grabbed a flashlight and sprinted down the corridor.  
"The hell do you... Oh my god..."  
"Yeah. I"m calling HQ, but I need you to uh... sort something. AI reckons that most of the remaining power's going on life support. I'm going to get a battery in here and light the place up, but can you check out the life support issue in the meantime?"  
"Computer, what the hell? You don't think there's something down there do you?" Turning his flashlight down the cavern, 70 wondered how old this place was.  
" _Possible. One human checked into life support four years, twenty-seven days ago. Cryo tube continues to show tube in use._ " 70 heard 81 yelling something and the lights brightened, various holographic displays lighting up.  
" _Power levels at ten percent and rising._ " The AI commented idly as 70 looked over a nearby holographic map.  
"Can you pinpoint the location? Tell me anything?" The hologram scrolled down till it reached a smaller section of the map." _Level ten, Life Support and Medical. Cryo tube A-6. Registered to a Daniel Bethridge, currently in use by an active Ares unit._ " A small green began to wink on the blue display.  
"Computer, all Ares crew pilots have been dispatched to the northern front or the Amazon. No active personnel have been this way since the Necronus incident as of three months ago."  
" _Incorrect. One Ares pilot was recorded lodging here as of seven years, three hundred and nineteen days ago. Her mission logs mention something called the Midas._ " Moving quickly down a platform, 70 spotted an elevator.  
"Level ten. Push the location to SIN. Can I get a bio on the pilot?"  
" _Ares 35, last recorded pilot a Sarah Laurell. Current age, 34. Height, 185.42 centimeters._ " The elevator buzzed, levels moving past the glass doors.  
" _Weight, 72 kilograms. Last frame piloted, Omnidyme-M Arsenal. Thirteen recorded years of service prior to being reported MIA as of seven years, three hundred and twenty-four days ago._ " Clicking into level ten, 70 stepped out into fluorescent light. Following the SIN ping, he located the life support block and opened the door.  
" _Hair color, gold. Eye color, gold. Skin tone, fair. Racial descendant, Caucasian - mother and father both originating from Denmark. No known allergies or phobias. Last checkup pointed to injury in her torso. Treatment necessary._ " 70 bent to examine cryo tube A-6. Typing on the console, the hiss of steam echoed through the room.  
" _Awakening started. Normal brain activity at three point two-seven percent._ "  
"What kind of injury? Abrasion? Bruise?"  
" _Deep abrasion. Cause of injury, arahna. No lingering toxin or infections detected._ " More steam issued from the tube as it beeped repetitively, the glass case splitting in two.  
" _Normal brain activity at twenty-four point six-five percent. Nerves active._ " A tray rose from the steam, revealing a naked women with two red marks in her stomach.  
" _Normal brain activity at forty point seven-zero percent. Respiratory system active. Heating process beginning._ " A pair of heaters emerged from the upper end of the tube, whirring slightly as they bathed the body in a red glow. 70 could see her muscles starting to relax as the heaters moved downwards, and he tried not to stare at her now animated breasts or the curve of her hips.  
" _Normal brain activity at ninety percent. Body temperature optimal - begin treatment._ " Shaking himself away from the image, 70 pulled a sticher from his frame and let the nanobots loose.  
" _Normal brain function achieved. Awakening complete._ " Watching carefully, 70 saw the woman's eyelids flicker.  
"Sarah Laurell? My name's Jacob. I'm here to take you home."


	2. Chapter 1: Chasing Colors

"So you're saying she was just there." The hospital warden swung his chair around, watching staff and patients moving quickly through the foyer.  
"Yes sir. We don't know how she got there, but she was there. The computer identified her as Sarah Laurell." Jacob felt odd without his battleframe, somehow a little small compared to everyone else.  
"Hmph. I'll check the medical records but I can't guarantee I'll find anything with a case like her. You'd have more luck with Ares Command I'm sure. Regardless, thanks for bringing her back." Standing and motioning towards the hallway, the warden held the door for Jacob as he got up.  
"You're welcome - it's not like we were just going to leave a pilot behind. When she's a little stronger maybe I can tell you a bit more about her." The pair's boots clicked as they walked down the hall, glancing idly into open doors here and there.  
"Mm, talk to the doctors about that. They mentioned something about traces of several toxins in her system." Jacob slowed as they got to room 279, glancing through the open door at the doctors busying themselves about the now clothed Sarah Laurell.  
"Yeah, but it's strange they've only showed up now. The scans back in the facility didn't show anything abnormal." Sarah said something, a nurse nodding and taking notes on her SIN iD.  
"What gets me the most is that there was nothing on the records about her, no notification she was there. Hell, the entire facility was non-existent on any maps of the place we had." The warden laughed a little, shaking his head.  
"It's Astrek, don't be surprised. Ares mostly worked with Omnidyme-M when she went missing. Astrek only entered the picture as a serious entity a couple of years ago. Anything older than that they've made is basically not there." Jacob thought she looked more awake than she should, given she'd spent nearly four years in a cryo tube.  
"True. Command should be sorting that lot out. If we're lucky, there won't even be any paperwork." Both men laughed, the warden offering a hand.  
"With any luck, yeah. Come back to me when you know more." Nodding as he shook the warden's hand, Jacob walked into the room and motioned to a nurse.  
"I'm Jacob - is she in a fit state to talk?"  
"She should be, yes. Everything seems to be healing wonderfully."  
"Good, I'm glad." Sitting beside the bed, Jacob winced a little as Sarah's eyes locked on his.

"Morning. They treating you alright?" He couldn't quite tell if the intensity of her gaze was intrigue or something more malevolent.  
"Yeah, mostly a'right. The food's crap, but hey. What else do you expect?" Smiling, she pulled herself a little more upright, carefully moving the cables around her.  
"Tell you what, it's not much better in the army either." Jacob returned the smile, leaning forwards.  
"My name's Jacob Marshall. Do you remember anything of yesterday?" The glint in her eyes was still there, waxing and waning as she thought.  
"Not much, just an awful lot of beeping and blurred images. I think I recognize your face."  
"Nice to know you remember me - I was the biotech who woke you up." Sarah thought for a moment and her eyes darkened a little.  
"Mm, I remember now. In case you're going to ask, I remember some of what happened prior to putting myself to sleep. Most of it's still coming back."  
"I'm glad it's coming back so fast. Most people take a couple of days before they remember much." Shrugging, Sarah pulled the blanket up over her stomach.  
"I'm not most people. I'm me." A wry smile flashed across her face.  
"Fair enough. Do you remember much about your service history? It might help us to get you home again."  
"I remember bits and pieces of it, but not much more than a couple of years before my team went to help that distress call in Blackwater." She appeared to be thinking hard.  
"I'll tell you what, if you find my SIN iD it'll tell you much more than I can right now. I recorded a video log each day I was there. Little trick to stop myself going insane." Jacob grimaced a little.  
"The iD in the locker we cleared?"  
"Yeah, that's the one." Nodding, Jacob turned to one of the nurses.  
"Would you be so kind as to find the SIN iD for Sarah Laurell? Thanks." The nurse wandered off and Sarah sneezed.  
"Bless you."  
"Mmph." Reaching over to the bedside table, she picked up a glass and drank.  
"Is there anything else I can help you with? I don't mean to be rude, but I need time to think."  
"No, not at the moment - I'm sure the iD will be useful. I hope you get better soon. I really do." Smiling, Jacob stood and saluted.  
"Oh come on, I'm in a bloody hospital! You don't need to do that!" Laughing, Sarah waved him away. Jacob started laughing involuntarily as he walked out the door. There was something quite... intoxicating about her.  
"Least she has a sense of humor. That's a start." He muttered to himself, striding down the corridor. There was going to be paperwork for this, he knew that. There was going to be piles and piles of paperwork.

"Everything going alright? No pain?" Sarah started a little as a doctor passed by, checking the machines.  
"Fine thank you." Nodding, he wandered off.  
"Just... just fine." Her memory was gradually starting to come back, the occasional colorful scene forming itself in the fog her mind consisted of. She remembered being told that long term cryosleep was dangerous, and she also remembered disregarding the warnings. Then again, it had saved her life, so it couldn't be too bad, could it? She just had to relax and sleep until it all came back. Then she could go home. Home, somewhere she had missed for longer than she could remember. But just where was home? Who was waiting for her? Rolling onto her side, she closed her eyes and settled into the pillow. That was a matter for tomorrow. For now, she just needed to sleep and get better. Then she'd get to walking the long path home. That was what she hoped anyway.  
"Sarah? We've got your SIN iD." Sitting up, Sarah smiled.  
"You even brought my headset too. Thanks." Taking the proffered PDA and headset, she put the headset on and adjusted the arm length. The screen of her iD lit up and she scrolled through until she got to music. More scrolling found her most recently played, then to a playlist called indie rock. This, this she remembered. Smiling a little, she hit play and lay back down.


	3. Chapter 2: Clockwork Dreams

Jacob woke with a start. Glancing around his flat, he groaned as he realized he'd fallen asleep at his desk. He was sure there had been a noise at the door...  
"Bloody paperwork." Muttering, he got up and retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge. Had he been drinking earlier? No, he was working... sorting out Sarah's case. Not sleeping in 36 hours probably contributed to the memory issues. Regardless of the work he had to do, he needed sleep. Sighing and sitting on the edge of his bed, he opened the bedside cabinet and found a sleeping pill. Without it he'd be up in a couple of hours, unable to sleep, and that wasn't what he needed. Shedding layers of clothing, he fell onto his pillow and pulled the blanket over himself. Sort the paperwork in the morning, he thought. Get some sleep... if his mind would let him.

Sarah watched the stars with a mixture of wonder and dread. You're safe now, you can rest easy, her body told her. Her mind only sped faster in response, running over all of the memories that were falling into place. Memories about her career, her friends. A woman called Annaliese... Annaliese Harolds? Annaliese... Marshall? Why did that name sound familiar?  
"Jacob Marshall..." Sarah glanced around cautiously, realizing she'd thought aloud. Annaliese Marshall sounded right... the two couldn't be related could they? Marshall was a common name. No, not likely. What was so special about Annaliese anyway? Had she been a good friend? A squad mate? Was she a squad mate? That felt like it fit, but she just couldn't find the memory. Nearly twenty years of service, and she couldn't place a single name? Shivering a little, Sarah pulled the blanket higher. It wasn't like she was cold, not from the outside anyway. From the inside, that was a different matter. She felt no warmth in her, barely any emotion. Most of her brain was quiet, smoky fog, with the odd burst of color as a memory came back to her. They came in-between fitful minutes of sleep, sleep that was if anything less relaxing than being awake. She could at least control what she dreamed about while she was awake. When she was asleep her mind put random images and memories together, making for some disturbing combinations. The thing that scared her the most was that she didn't even know if they were the right combinations - for all she knew, they could be, but they could also be the furthest from the truth. It was like the falling dream, she thought. You'd wake up, but only when you hit the ground. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat up, looking over the scars on her arms and hands. Why did she have those? They weren't the kind of marks you'd get from a war zone, they were too small and diverse...  
"Mechanic! I was a mechanic..." The thought burst from her lips as she put the memories together. She'd been a mechanic working in Trans Hub, and the scars were from working the machinery. That sounded right. What had she been working on? She knew she'd spent some time working with LGVs and MGVs, but most of it had been with something else. Battleframes, that was it! She'd worked producing and repairing them, upgrading them sometimes too. That's right... that's how she'd got hold of her first frame, an Omnidyme-M Arsenal... It'd been brought in out of order and abandoned. And she fixed it. That's right, upgraded and refurbished it. The client never came back, so before it was put up for sale she paid the fee herself and took it home. Bit of a rough fit at first, but she grew into it. How old was she then? Fourteen? No, thirteen coming up fourteen. Her parents agreed that she could keep it for her birthday present. And she'd told them something on that birthday... They'd hugged her and told her it was okay... What was it? Sarah tossed turned for a while, eventually settling on her back. She'd almost gotten back to sleep when she remembered why Annaliese was so important, the thought driving her bolt upright.  
"I'm... lesbian. That's what I told them..."

Jacob woke groggily to a rapid beeping, his iD's message light flashing. Waving a hand over it, the holographic display warmed up and began to play the message.  
" _Hey, Jacob, it's Roger. I had a look through the hospital's medical records and I think I've found something. I'd like you to see it before Sarah does, if you don't mind. Come down asap, yeah? I'll buy you a coffee._ "  
"Why does everyone always want to check stuff with me... Ugh..." Rolling over, Jacob gradually pushed the blanket aside. While the whole idea of something new to look over appealed, getting out of bed didn't. His legs make a vague attempt to push him upright as he fumbled for his shaver on the table beside him.  
"Great, left it in the bathroom again." Finally getting up, he staggered into the bathroom and grabbed the shaver from the basin. It occurred to him as he ran the shaver over his chin that he couldn't have slept for too long as the medication still made his limbs feel like rock. Muttering something about sleeping tomorrow, he finished and pulled his uniform on. At least that was clean. Grabbing his bottle and draining what was left, he hoped that he could find something to eat with the coffee. He considered what he felt like as he opened the curtains.  
"Bloody hell it's bright... must be later than I thought." Muttering a little, he shoved his iD into his pocket and walked out the door. A nearby elevator opened as he walked up to it.  
"Ground." Leaning against the wall and running a hand through his hair, he listened to the mechanical purr as the elevator descended. Everything in Copacabana seemed to work so well. Everything except the people. Following a short walk to the hospital, Jacob pushed the door open and began to jog up the stairs to the warden's office. Turning right at the top, a brisk walk brought him to the ward Sarah was in. He could cut through here to get to the office, which was just beyond. The door to room 279 was open again and he caught a brief glimpse of her sitting up to use her iD. Shaking himself, he passed through the ward and knocked on the warden's door. The warden looked up from his desk, raising his eyebrows when he saw Jacob.  
"Little later than you are usually." Roger commented idly as he opened the door and found his coat.  
"Yeah, the medication's hitting me pretty hard. Then, so's the paperwork." The warden laughed, closing the door.  
"Yeah, it does that. Come on, let's go find that coffee. Been waiting all morning for one." The pair walked back down the hallway and down the stairs.  
"You reckon it's anything big?" Jacob asked as they sat down in the cafeteria.  
"Possibly, depends on what she remembers." Roger shrugged his coat off, waving to a passing waitress.  
"Two coffees please. One black, one flat white."  
"Oh, and a breakfast plate for Jacob here if you don't mind." He added, noticing Jacob looking through the menu.  
"Thanks. So, what did you find anyway?" Jacob asked, putting the menu down and folding his arms.  
"I found a will. It mentions finding a Sarah and giving her something special."  
"Really? Who's will is it?" Roger sighed, leaning on the table.  
"That's the interesting part. It's your sister's."


End file.
